Three Furries girls to Make
by ChadR-2014
Summary: Chad F. G. Roberts is started making his Furry-theme theme park as He also founded the Subculture as well from lots of Books and Movies.
1. Acts 1, 2 and 3

**Act I - Chad's Furry-theme park in 1950's america**

* * *

><p>An long time ago in 1950's, Chad F. G. Roberts dreamed to created his Theme park about furry subculture since he also founded Subculture though concept from ReligionMythology and Cartoons about "Proto-furries" as Found from various of Books and Cartoon films from Disney and some other Kids making companies.

Chad got some lot of Money from lot of Machine guns from WW2 and Great Depression aka New American Revolution where was an events of Civil Uprisings from 1935-1940 to change of Government put almost successed to add some political parties into government.

What ever Chad is now got money to make his own Mascouts for his Furry-theme park and Now he need some blueprints on buildings for his Theme park, Attactions and Contracts from Kid-friendly Cartoon studio companies to used of their Characters into "Non-canon" Furry-theme park.

So after that planned out, Chad is now wait for other stuffs for his theme park to make and Right now himself making his Mascouts and he came to his find is (Vixen the Girly Pirate Foxy with ether an Parrot or Foxy the Boy Pirate, Chica the Nazi Pirate put it Retool as Chica that Mexican Pizza Girl for Food Court section and Freddia the Evil Soviet Bear with AK-74 put contain blank-bullets for safety reasons.

* * *

><p>Later next two weeks Chad Finished the Freddia and Chica the Mexican Pizza Girl costumes and Started on Vixen, As an knock from door tell Chad that Blueprints are here and Stop working an walking to door to paying the Blueprints and get Blueprints after that, Chad get an Cold and started finishing Vixen's Costume.<p>

After an Week of finishing Vixen Costume, More knocks from door that his contracts are back from some Cartoon Studios compaines, Chad walk into door again and get the Contracts, Chad grabed the Contracts and signed to paying for Fox in Box and After he drop Fox in Box on table next to Small 50's TV for get an Fox for get out the box for having fun.

Chad look that some Compaines agreed to Work Chad's furry theme park, While some rejected due of Rivalry of other Compaines copyright claims or something, Chad is now can make his Furry-theme park with limited copyright Furry-characters and Already planned his own Four other Characters come from his mind.

* * *

><p>For some weeks later his Furry-theme park is now started building from March to August of somewhere of 1950's, As during of Place is getting close to be complete Chad now make plans to make his very first "Robo-furries" from based from Costumes, Chad now buying some Robotic-Engineers to make an Prototype of Vixen with Atompunk technology and make some test movement and later Body movement with Legs.<p>

As Proto-Robotic Vixen is mostly complete and started to testing for moving the arms and Voice modifier to make her speak with Test voice lines from some employee from his theme park. Chad ask one of his Female Employee to started speak for his Vixen Robot, And after that his Dream is getting finished from hard work to getting kids and His Subculture into Public to getting some acceptance for now.

* * *

><p>For next weeks as theme park is getting finished from building, The Prototype-Robotic Vixen is done testing on Arms and Voice and now test on Leg movements and Now they started on the other Robo-furries for the other rides and Freddia is working on progress as her body is working on and Chica is not started because they need working on others.<p>

Chica was in put hold until the other Robo-Furries to be done as Chad announce about her.

* * *

><p>In final days of Furry theme park is done building and started to put an lots of Furries from Cartoon studio compaine's Robots in some the Rides and Complete finished Vixen and Send her into Stage at Center of Park and Freddia is now mostly test in testing stage and Chica is now building from Robotic Part's and merged into One Disney-like Chicha and He understand months ago that Walt Disney rejected his Character (Mickey Mouse) for his Park.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Act II - Grand Opening of Chaddy's Furryland<strong>

* * *

><p>As Chaddy's Furryland was begin Opened, His Theme park is about begin using the Atom from Nuclear Plant from "Sevenity-six miles away" with Plant and City permission to used some Atom to fuel the Theme Park's energy and some Food are perfectly stabled from being Radation sickness, Chad it's begin to unribboned the Ribbon line to open the park right now. Chad now cut the Ribbion to let the park open as Four hundred people walk into the Theme Park, Having fun on first Few Ride with Limited Atom to fuel the Park ride for health reasons. And several people who are Theme Park critics to checking everything of Park give the Customers and Critics happy and fun.<p>

For hours later as Atom is begin slowly stucking out of Atom Energy to fuel the Park Rides and Vixen's Stage to attempted to get kids joy, For some later the Kids give the Vixen Stage and her Sings Light positive mixed as some songs are somehow incompleted, And Vixen is "Couple" bugs during the third hour since the Park open, And other kids give it ether mixed to positive for having some furry robots to acutally moved to kids put sometimes they didn't make any sounds mostly and One robot (Bugs Bunny) pop in flames somehow. While glad the other Robots are not Burned from Failure.

And only couple people only want an refunded due of not enough improvement on Robots and some Food as Radation and some of Kids are got Radation sickness and some really have actual mutation from food from food court that cost some [Majority kids] into "Superheros" that shots food from thier hands and mind.

Chad and some of kids parents don't care the place it's bad, It need to be improved from Almost bad Robotic Furries and not used an lot of Radation, It need just limited Radation from lighting and inactivtive rides with some better stuff for park.

And as First of Theme Park closes, The Critics give chad an Mostly Positive of place look nice put not enough, Some Robots look well put still mess up of overused of Atom fuel, Food that cause kids to get radation sickness and some "Superpowers".

Chad was Very sad because of Reviews from Critics were Mixed and he may started to improved the Theme Park not sooner so to started rivalry Walt Disney as he can believe that still rejected me.

Chad now need listed more Employees from City areas of North Carolina to started getting more people to make money to Improved more and Creating Poor Homes for Poor-class, Pet centers for Homeless Pets and Anti-Ayn Rand City under named "Chad the City" that lot of Americans are meth on an Jewish-Soviet Russian writer of her Mary Sue clones of herself, Gender bender clones of herself and He hate her for ruining america since He doesn't know why almost americans like Walt Disney love her despite She enemy on Eagleland.

Chad now went back home writing improved the Theme park and Being an Nicely Person to Mock Ayn Rand's "Liberartain Fascism" way of life and want her Morning ideology and Herself back to Soviet Union and Stay there for her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Act III - Ayn Rand's Nazis destorying kids Innocence and Chad attempted to Saved from her Hypocrisy and her "Evil" slaves.<strong>

* * *

><p>In next day as Chad Opens the Park for second time, He had sent an Messange from Announcer intercome to beware from "Ayn Morn" an Evil Soviet-Russian that want to brainwashed kids into Slave of her evil "Liberartain Nazi-Social Darwinist" Morning of Nothing this.<p>

Some kids don't understand first and few started Wondering that French-American Walt Disney is Nazi destorying America's Childhood Innocence for make kids as some kind of Slaves. Some kids protested not want go Disneyland and his Cartoon of Supposedly Nazi-like theme in Post-WW2 America after they done to visited Furryland.

As he done the second day, He got some money from guests and now need some improved the Robo-Furries and Food that will make them more people mutant, And also he got several more North Carolians to this job and One them is Mordacal and Rigby an only Slackers that got the job for get Payed and Try not to be lazy and cruel front of People or Guests.

Chad got those two for may have some simliar like on Furries an way type of Animal what they like (Mordecal an Blue Jay and Rigby an North American-South American mixed Raccoon) and they want thier own Furry Costumes for have some likeable to kids. And he also pick because that what they said in thier job proflio's.

Mordecal and Rigby got jobs and promised pay them an Hundred dollars for thier roles are Co-owners of Furryland, Chad was think this over much and for now gift them their roles are "Main Cashiers" of Front Ticket stands.

After that Chad got his first mail from Dinsey Company for supposed stop lying the kids for "Ruining" real "happyness", Chad get an Mailing them back and pretended to writing them, To stop spreading my political bias about accused Walt Disney being nazi by Comparing Ayn Morn into Social Dariwinism.

After Chad finishing writing about fake apology, He get up out the chair and walking down to Mail Box to wait for Mailing Truck to send the Apology mail to Walt Disney. Chad Returned to his House making dinner for himself, And started an day to open the Park an Again.

Later in next day, He buying an Banned sign to Banned Ayn Rand from enter the Park, And tell the Employees to look out Ayn Rand to attempted to seek in since she Soviet Nazi destory America's Democracy.

Some Employees just order Chad and they think that Chad could be right due that she Communie and her Ideology look unintended like Nazi, That may be fire if not obey Chad/Owner commands they maybe be fired from Park and get job alsewere. The majority of Employee agreed to Obey Chad command to Banned Ayn Rand from this Furry theme park.

* * *

><p>Hours later the most of park is now checking that Ayn Rand came into to spead her infectous lies of her Mary Sue ideology away from kids. And just like that Ayn Rand was not here today and same thing later next day, Until they caught think it's her, However is someone alse wear makeup of Ayn Rand likeness to troll the Employee's as some Racial Objectivist hate Owner Political Dogma on It's idol (Ayn Rand) with M1911.<p>

The Racial Objectivist demend to like Ayn Rand and her Ideology believe is creating more "Terrorism", Chad was understand the Terrorist's dogma except He tell the Racial Objectivist that she Soviet-Nazi and her laters book are just her Mary Sue-ness.

The Racial Objectivist is slowly stand that she not american so thier no purpose to worshipped her anymore, The terrorist drop the Gun and gived up to Park's police and taken to real Police for attempted murder on Park Owner and this come news with 700 people watched it Black and White and only several capture on film due against Objectivists in general. Ayn Rand was saw this by her readers and attempted sue Chad over Ayn Rand herself and Trial that want Ayn Rand back to Soviet Union for being an Oblivously Russian-Jewish and it Must means an enemy in American destorying Democracy.

Trial was take four days and three nights with truths and Court cliches, And Trail was so boring, That I'm almost skip over other day later that Ayn Rand don't deserved to be living USA and send back to USSR for rest of her life.

Caused Chad to keep his Park, His employee's jobs, The His Furry Robots with Permitted Copyright Robots from other Companies and Atom fueled park that back was before mostly and only fuels just most rides and lighting.

And after that Chad now got 700 more people to joy the rides and now more Companies give more Copyright Furry-robots on Pre-existed rides and now Stage with Vixen as few weeks later that Objectivist had planned an bombed on Stage caused an least five kids and four adults were killed with 45 wounded, Vixen with other Robots are got damaged from Bombing that because of that, Vixen got Renamed as Mangle put some kids like original Mangle appearance, But sadly that due of Radation that fuels that keep Robots functions and Bombing got mostly damaged Vixen's body.


	2. H-Y-P-E

The


End file.
